


What's In That Box?!

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boxing Day, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sherlock's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Boxing Day brings one more surprise.





	What's In That Box?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> Only Sherlock Holmes can have an angstfest at Christmas.

The morning dawned too soon, too bright- I wish it still was Christmas night.  
A single box beneath the tree, "From John with Love, to you from me."

 

Box, box, what's in that box?!

 

Perhaps it's something quite ad hoc,  
Some wooden blocks or plastic cocks.

A photo taken at the docks,  
Of an equinox, or one red fox.

A bullet that's made just for Glocks,  
A hatbox or a small icebox.

A special cup that's best for jocks,  
So balls won't knock, it's one that locks.

Dreadful kitsch that invites mocks,  
Cologne so nox it smells like ox.

Or from the clinic, chicken pox,  
Loud noise like QUOX!!, or simply rocks.

God I hope it isn't shocks,   
Like a bomb that tocks as Myc unfrocks. 

A message from a ghostly vox,  
Some Chinese woks, or a smudged xerox.

An awful joke, no yucks just yox,  
Zounds and Zox!! WHAT'S IN THAT BOX?!?!

 

My fingers are trembling, I have ice cold toes,  
But John only smiles and wrinkles his nose.

Fearing disaster, I remove bow and lid,  
Stoically ready to face what they hid.

Then, oh joy, it's Christmas, twas none of those things,  
Inside there, all shiny, are two wedding rings.

What follows is snogging and lots of good cheer,  
We may just have sex right till the New Year.

 

So I hope all of you will heed my instructions,  
On Boxing Day, kindly ignore your deductions.

There's only one answer to this paradox,  
The answer is LOVE- that's WHAT'S IN THAT BOX! ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has one more gift left in their stocking. Peace, hope and love.
> 
> Happy Boxing Day to you Dear Daisy, my sweet friend across The Big Pond. Have a mince pie for me. ♥️ Pat


End file.
